I Missed You
by Red Serenity
Summary: Inu misses Kagome, Kagome misses Inu...(aaah just read it i suck at summaries XD) Inu/Kag ONE SHOT! Please R&R!!!


Disclaimer: you all know the deal.......  
  
A/N: sorry if i have the story name as someone else, i didn't really check, but the title just goes with the story....XD WAFF WAFF WAFF WAFF WAFF WAFF WAFF WAFF wa wa wa wa wa wa, WAFF!!! (say that to that baseball song thing once, XD)  
Enjoy!!!!!  
  
NOTE:   
"____" = speech  
  
'____' = thoughts or recalling stuff  
Missing You...  
((a fanfic by Kitsune-chan))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a somewhat clear, quiet night in the Sengoku Jidai. InuYasha hadn't sensed any demons nearby for a while now, so he decided to reside in the goshinboku 'God' tree. He sat in his favorite branch, wistfully looking into the well, awaiting Kagome's return. It had been a few days since she had been with the group. She had said something about taking a 'test'; whatever those were.   
  
'Why is it that whenever Kagome goes to take a test she never comes back till another three fricking days?!' thought InuYasha in complain. 'Why can't she understand that the group needs her to find shards, and I need her .... Hold on! What the hell am i thinking?' InuYasha mentally slapped that last thought out of his head fast. 'Damn human girl....'  
  
"InuYasha's been sitting in that tree staring at the well for a long time now. When will Kagome-chan be back?" asked Shippou innocently.   
  
InuYasha growled at the little Kitsune and gave him a somewhat threatening look. Shippou sat and ate the lollipop he saved from Kagome's last visit. He missed Kagome a whole lot. Probably it was because she was the only one out of the group who gave him lots of sugar-infested sweets from the future.   
  
*lick lick lick* Shippou sat and ate his lollipop, which was now getting smaller and smaller with every lick.  
InuYasha leaped out of the God tree, and paced his way over to where Miroku and Sango were sitting, eating their lunch of rice. That was the only food left from the village festival they had missed out on the night before. InuYasha plopped down and sat doggy-style (A/N hahaha that sounded funny, 'doggy style'). Sango pleasantly handed him a heaping bowl of rice, her knowing that he tended to eat more than the rest of the group. He grasped the bowl away from her, handled his chopsticks, and ate a few bites. Soon he slowed down in his eating, and again glanced at the well. This time sniffing the air in hopes to catch a wave of Kagome's scent. Nope. No trace of her yet. He was sort of in a trance, not taking his eyes off of the well. Suddenly he was broken from the trance by a loud .....  
  
"HENTAI!!!!" sango screeched as some nearby birds in the trees flew away. Then just as InuYasha turned his head he heard a loud *CRASH*. It was the familiar sound of the Hiraikotsu against Miroku's skull.   
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes. 'Stupid Houshi.' he thought.   
  
"Helloooooo? InuYasha?! Anybody hooooooome?!" shouted a very annoying Shippou, who was gleefully sitting atop InuYasha's head whilst banging on it with his fists. "InuYasha, you've been staring at the stupid well for the longest time! Are you waiting for Kagome? You must really looooove her!"   
  
InuYasha ripped the annoying Kitsune cub off of his head, and held him up in front of his face. InuYasha gave him the biggest death glare the little Kitsune had ever seen in his life.   
  
"SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT!!! I'll make you eat those words!!!!" growled InuYasha as he grabbed Shippou by the tail, wound up pitcher-style, and flung Shippou way, way, far away into the forest; Shippou screaming as he 'flew'.   
  
'Damn, where the hell is she? She should've been here earlier today...' again InuYasha mentally slapped himself. Why did he keep thinking of Kagome? 'She'll be here soon, i hope.....'  
  
******  
-Back in Kagome's time-  
  
*Yawn* "Why do teachers assign sooo much homework? Honestly!" Kagome threw her pillow onto her bed. She had been sprawled out on her floor surrounded by every school textbook she owned for the past four hours. Kagome piled all of her books on the floor near her backpack. She soon bumped into something, making it topple over.   
  
'My backpack that i bring to the Sengoku Jidai; I havent been there in a couple of days.....' thought Kagome as she crawled on the floor to reach the shampoo bottle that had rolled out of the pack. 'I wonder how everyone's doing, especially InuYasha...' Kagome had been thinking about him a lot since she left. She knew she had feelings for him, but it would probably be a cold day in hell when she'd actually admit it. Although, before she left, she had clued Sango in on it. She hoped to the gods that Sango had forgotten...  
  
"Kagome! Kagome hun, your Ramen is ready!" bellowed her mother from the kitchen.   
  
Kagome shuffled down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed her bowl of Ramen and her set of chopsticks and began to go back to her room to study some more. She took a few bites as she began to sit on her floor, attempting to clean up the small mess that she had made when she bumped into her pack, toppling it over.   
  
'Hmm...Ramen....InuYasha's favorite....' again she was thinking of InuYasha. 'Why Kami-sama, why him? sure he's arrogant, stupid, and sometimes self absorbed, but he can be sweet.....' her thoughts trailed off as she finished her food. With numerous thoughts about the Sengoku Jidai and InuYasha rambling about in her head, she set down her bowl, changed into her pajamas, and layed down into her bed.   
  
She tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep, for many thoughts about InuYasha still flooded her mind. 'I wonder if he feels the same way about me? Hah, that was a good one, yeah right...he loves Kikyo, not me.....' after that said, a small tear rolled down the side of her cheek as she drifted off into sleep.   
  
******  
-Back in the Sengoku Jidai-  
  
"Damn, if she doesnt come soon, i'm going to go get her myself." muttered InuYasha. Just then he realized that it was about midnight, and she would probably be asleep. 'If she's asleep, then i could bring her back here while she's asleep and then she'll be here so we can get a head start on the search!' he thought to himself. It was a very stupid plan, but he thought it MIGHT work. He knew he really didn't want her here in his time for the search; he wanted her here so he could be by her side. But even he wouldn't admit it to himself. 'I know i like Kagome, but I'm really beggining to think that we're more than just friends, or so I think.....If i tell her I have feelings for her, will she love me in return? hmm........' thought InuYasha as he paced over to the well. 'But if my enimies knew that i loved her, they may try to hurt her....and try to hurt me through her....' he shook his head trying to clear his mind of that last thought. With a leap, he dissappeared down the well...  
  
*****  
-Kagome's time-  
  
InuYasha peeped his head out of the well, and climbed out. It was silent all around him when he walked out of the small mini-shrine. Sniffing the air trying to seek out Kagome's scent. Suddenly a pleasant aroma filled his nose, and it lead him straight to the window of Kagome's room. He climbed up the nearby tree, and looked into her room through the window. There, he saw her, fast asleep in her bed. Near her was a pile of textbooks neatly stacked, next to her Sengoku backpack. 'She looked so innocent when she sleeps...' AAAH! what was he thinking? 'Come on InuYasha, we're just here to bring Kagome back to Sengoku Jidai, remember?' said the little voice in the back of his head. He slowly moved towards the halfway open window.   
  
"Stupid Kagome, A youkai could've walked in here and killed you if you keep that window open!" whispered InuYasha quietly as he slowly lowered himself from the ledge of Kagome's window to her bedroom floor. He shuffled across the floor as quietly as he could, as not to disturb the sleeping Kagome that was near him.   
  
He crouched down next to her bed as he stared at her sleeping form. How pretty she was sleeping there, her hair flowing out behind her on her pillow. A strand of hair lay across her face, and InuYasha tensly pushed it behind her ear with his hand.   
  
Kagome's face flinched  
  
"Oh Kuso!! She's waking up!" said InuYasha; suddenly covering his mouth in realization that he had just said that out loud.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome woke up to a pair of amber eyes staring at her  
  
"ACK!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kagome as she shot up out of her bed.   
  
"InuYasha!! What the heck are you doing here at this hour! I have a test tomorrow, and i should be getting my sleep!!!" yelled Kagome, but not so loud as to wake her family.  
  
InuYasha could already feel the 'sit's coming.  
  
"Kagome! I was only about to wake you up to tell you that I'm taking you back to my time!" said InuYasha.  
  
"But why, InuYasha? I told you i needed to be here to study and take my test. I told you I'd come back. I always come back one way or another, InuYasha, you should know that by now."  
  
"But Kagome; I --" his words were cut short when she began to mouth the word that he oh-so dreaded.  
  
"SI---" she shut her mouth, remembering that the rest of her family was fast asleep in the next few rooms, and they would surely be awoken by a half demon slamming into the ground.   
  
"Umm...why didn't you sit me?" asked InuYasha.  
  
"Well, do you want my whole family to be woken up or not?"  
  
InuYasha looked out the window, "Anyways, as i was saying, I came here to bring you back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's driving me nuts not having you around...." boy oh boy did InuYasha feel stupid right now. He cringed his eyes shut in fear of what she might say next.  
  
"What? InuYasha....If you really wanted me around so much, all you had to do was tell me, and that'd be a good enough reason for me to stay in the Sengoku Jidai....." Kagome trailed off as she plopped back down onto her bed.   
  
"Kagome, I really do care about you, and i really want you back in the Sengoku Jidai,...with me..." whispered InuYasha.  
  
Right about now Kagome didn't know what to think. Did InuYasha just say that he 'loved' her. Well, he didn't come out and say 'I love you Kagome!', but it sounded like he certainly did care about her a lot... then her thoughts drifted back to Kikyo. He probably didn't love her, he probably only liked her because she was Kikyo's reincarnate. A few tears slid down her cheek.  
  
"Aaaaah Kagome don't cry! What's wrong? Wench, please don't cry!" said InuYasha as he frantically tried to make her stop.  
  
InuYasha sat down on her bed next to her, taking his finger to her cheek in attempt to wipe away the stray tears that were sliding down her face.   
  
"Please Kagome, tell me! What's wrong?!" said InuYasha.   
  
"InuYasha, you only care about me because i'm Kikyo's reincarnate. You only see me as Kikyo, not Kagome...." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Kagome you know that's not true! I care about you so much! Why would i care about Kikyo anyways? All she is is a pile of dirt and bones. She never was as sweet to me as you are, Kagome. Besides, nobody likes a necropheliac...." said InuYasha as he smiled and slowly brought her into a sweet embrace. Kagome let out a small giggle at InuYasha saying that last part. She slowly hugged him back, savoring the moment she had with InuYasha. Good thing it was dark in her room, because she was blushing redder than InuYasha's kimono.  
  
"InuYasha, I care about you a lot too...I was just afraid that you wouldn't care about me in return. InuYasha, I ---" Her words were cut short as InuYasha's lips were pressed against hers, her eyes wide in shock at InuYasha's actions. She slowly began to close her eyes, enjoying her first kiss. He tightened his arms around her in a sweet tight hug as they enjoyed their moment.   
  
Soon InuYasha broke off the kiss, as fast as it had come. Both of them were blushing furiously, yet still hugging.   
  
"InuYasha, as I was saying before, I -I -I love you, InuYasha..." and with that, she buried her face into his kimono, happily smiling.  
  
"Kagome, I, I love you too..." InuYasha said as he hugged her tight, and never wanting to end their moment together. "I'm sorry if I'm acting a bit strange Kagome, I just really wanted to let you know; let you know that i...love you, Kagome-chan"   
  
Kagome let out a happy sigh as she smiled and planted another kiss on Inuyasha's lips.  
  
"I love you, InuYasha-kun"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
~*~*Fin*~*~  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my little one-shot. ^-^!!! I was feeling in quite a waffy-ish mood today, and thus, i wrote this. Sorry if someone already has this story or w/e. I really dont have the time to sit and look through the thousands of InuFics here on ff.net and see if someone has the same story as me, but oh well. Would you all like me to continue this somehow? I have somewhat of an idea, O.o.....REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! but be kind, this is my first fic!!! no flames please....if you do, i shall place them on my website for everyone to laugh at you. XD okay, i'll let you get to reviewing...XD 


End file.
